1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus which transports a sheet, and an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus which records an image on a paper transported by a transport roller has hitherto been known. The conventional image recording apparatus includes a transport roller which transports a paper, and a recording unit which records an image on the paper transported by the transport roller.
In the image recording apparatus having the abovementioned arrangement, the transport roller is rotatably supported by a bearing. Concretely, the transport roller is fitted from a radial direction into a U-shaped bearing opening upward.